


SuperWolf

by SupernaturalTrash1967



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalTrash1967/pseuds/SupernaturalTrash1967
Summary: The Teen wolf universe melds with characters from the Supernatural universe to cause mischief throughout Beacon Hills.





	1. Intro-New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this sorry if its bad and my chapters will be pretty short but i will have a lot of them probably. Again sorry and don't be afraid to comment your opinions and help my writing because i'm only just starting out. THX
> 
>  
> 
> i havent posted anything for a while because of school and i lost my digital copy of the chapters that come after these ones so i'll get around to writing again hopefully once i get my own computer. thankyou to the people who actually like this and are waiting patiently for more chapters.

The bell rang at Beacon Hills High. The sound of shuffling feet and low mumbling filled the air. Kevin and Ashley Tran sat outside the vice principal’s office. Above their heads hung a cork pin board filled with notices and posters. Next to them was a small brown table covered in ‘out of date’ magazines and pamphlets about different school programs that were stacked neatly, almost untouched, in a small plastic container.  
Kevin sat calmly, knees crossed, waiting for the principal. He had slicked his longish black hair up into a quiff, he was wearing a black collared polo, dark blue jeans, dirty brown work boots and a hunter green leather jacket. Kevin’s brown eyes sparkled from the reflected sun coming through the window to his right.

  
To his left was his cousin Ashley. Her earphones were blasting with music, as she sat cross legged with her book nestled in her lap. Her short pastel purple hair hung around her face, every few seconds she would tuck it out of the way behind her ear. Ashley was in a grunge band tee-shirt, skin tight black shorts, that complimented her black lipstick and eye-liner perfectly, an army green jacket and lace up converse boots that went half way to her knees.

  
The door in front of them creaked open just as the start of the day bell finished ringing. A tall fair lady with dark brown hair stepped into Kevin’s view. He stood up immediately, smiling and introducing himself. The vice principal handed Kevin his and Ashley’s schedules and started to talk about the school.

  
“Now I’m sure you’ll have friends in no time but if you have any questions, there’s the front desk down the hall and the guidance counsellor’s office around the corner” the principal paused then pointed to Ashley “is she alright?”

  
“Yeah” Kevin answered “she just doesn’t talk much.”

  
“Ok then, well go on to your first class and enjoy the day” the principal smiled, turned on her heal and walked back into her office.  
Kevin nudged Ashley to pull her away from her book. She takes one earbud out of an ear and Kevin places her timetable on top of her book.  
“Try not to get into trouble” Kevin gave a small smile, picked up his black backpack and walked in the direction he believed his first class was. Ashley glared down at the piece of paper set in front of her. The first periods of the day for her was P.E.


	2. Lacrosse

Ashley picked up her kaki satchel and swung it over her shoulder then placed her book inside. She used the map of the school on the far wall to figure out where she had to go. Ashley headed down a hall way or tow until she made it to the girl’s locker rooms. No one seemed to be there so she headed to the coach’s office at the end of the hall to find where her class had gone.

  
Ashley knocked on the door but there was no answer. She slowly creaked the door open and peered inside. There was a brown wood desk in the middle of the room covered in papers, coffee mugs and lacrosse gear hanging up behind it. Ashley looked around the room but no one was there either. She closed the door but just as she turned around she was face to face with a tall scruffy haired, middle aged man wearing a grey tee shirt and bright red hooded jacket

.  
“Who the hell are you?!” the man softly shouted at Ashley standing with his hands on his hips. Ashley dipped her head and just showed him her timetable. “Well! Ashley Tran, get to the oval that’s where your class is” he shoved her timetable back to her and pointed down the hall. Just as she was walking away he said “and Ashley” she turned to look at him “stay out of my office.” Ashley walked away quickly but at least she knew who the coach was now.

  
As Ashley got to the oval she saw the P.E teacher coaching some girls in soccer while boys plus one girl, as far as Ashley could see, from the lacrosse team practiced on the other half of the field. Ashley furiously despised forced exercise. She walked slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible, towards the teacher standing by the large white soccer goals. She seemed to be intensely taking apart the girls moves and correcting each step. Ashley quietly approached the lean, flat-chested, scolding looking teacher with a small ‘excuse me’ and waved in front of her blank face. This made the teacher jump slightly as she hadn’t seen Ashley approach her. Ashley pulled the timetable she was given out of her jacket pocket, un-folded it and handed it to the teacher who had now calmed down a little. The teacher grabbed the sheet of paper fiercely out of Ashley’s hand and pulled it to her face. “Yeah ok” the teacher started then squinted at the page “Ashley Tran”. This teacher obviously need glasses. “Do you have a sport uniform yet?” she asked handing Ashley back her timetable. Ashley shook her head to say she hadn’t, she also doesn’t plan to get one. “Alright the periods almost over anyway just go sit on the side of the field”. The P.E. teacher pointed to the grass on their right and Ashley walked around the back of the goals to that side, trying to not get in the way of the girls practicing.

Ashley sat earphones in blasting music and book nestled in her lap. The blazing sun, that had just appeared from behind a large grey cloud, was making the pages of her book glow and it started to hurt her eyes. She decided to put the book down and watch everyone practice. She was watching the girls make fools of themselves just to impress the lacrosse team for about 5 minutes before she couldn’t stand the sight of them anymore.

Ashley started watching the lacrosse team practice when her eyes locked with one of the team members and he smiled at her before she ducked her head down in embarrassment. She started playing with the grass at her feet but couldn’t stop herself from peering up. The boy who had smiled at her was Liam Dunbar. He was a sophomore like Ashley and loved lacrosse. He noticed the blush appear on Ashley's face even from the other side of the field. Liam’s eyes were trained on Ashley for so long. When he went to pelt the ball he had in his lacrosse stick, into the back of the goal net, he missed. Ashley noticed Liam’s miss. Liam noted that Ashley saw the miss. He then decided to show off what he could really do. Whilst grinning at Ashley, Liam scooped up the lacrosse ball into the net on his stick and looked back at the goal. He stood firm, stick in hand, ready to turn on his wolfy abilities and pelt this ball into outer space. Then Scott, another lacrosse player and werewolf alike, shoots him a ‘don’t do it’ look and proceeds to give him a deathly stare. Liam realises his eyes were already glowing bright yellow. He shook his head and gave Scott a reassuring look. Liam stepped back looked over at Ashley and winked, which made her look away for a second but turn attention back to Liam. Liam looked at the goal, swung back his stick and attacked the back of the net with his ball. The P.E. teachers whistled blew, piercing Ashley’s ear drums, she shouts that it’s the end of the lesson and time to get changed. Ashley swings her bag onto her shoulder and glances one more time to where the lacrosse team were but Liam was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, somewhat with relief and some from disappointment, walked slowly off the field and towards the change rooms. As she walks the morning sun is blasting down on her and her forehead cracks some sweat. The teacher lets everyone go to break and heads to the teachers’ lounge herself.


	3. Love at first sight

      At break Ashley found her way to the school’s library. Through the large glass doors were shelves after shelves of colourful books stacked so high some shelves had ladders next to them. Ashley quietly made her way past the long brown wood tables that stretched up the centre of the room. She found her favourite genre of books, Sci-Fi, and took a few off the shelf. She sat in the furthest corner of the library, avoiding all people. Ashley sat here all break, headphones in, book in lap. It took a freshman girl to walk by and tap Ashley on the foot for her to realise the end of break bell had rung. She picked up her books and bag and slumped of to her next class.             

“Come on a journey with us”  "Through time and space"

     Ashley read as she walked down the crowded hall. The characters in the book were having adventures Ashley only wished she could be a part of. Liam and Liam’s best friend, Mason, were walking slightly behind Ashley wondering how she wasn’t crashing into everything while she walked. Mason saw the gawking look Liam was giving Ashley and decided to act on it. He shoved Liam in Ashley’s direction pushing her into a nearby locker with a bang. Ashley’s book went tumbling to the floor and her left earphone was yanked out in the process. Liam had a terrified look on his face and rushed to say sorry.

“I am so so sorry” he started “I didn’t mean to walk into you.. I’m sorry.” Liam bent down and picked up Ashley’s book. Their eye’s connected as Liam straightened up, pretty blue sapphires staring back at Ashley. Liam hands her the book. As Ashley grabs it their hands touch for a second making Liam giggle and push back his short, light brown hair with his hand. Ashley is frozen looking at the hard cover book in her palm. She glances up at Liam who was smiling sorrily back at her. So many feelings were crashing through Ashley’s mind, throwing verbal vomit at her brain. 

“You’re ok right?” Liam asked tilting his head down to see her face. Ashley lifted her head and took out the other earphone from her right ear. She nodded at Liam and went to walk away. She didn’t even make it two steps away before Liam tapped her on the shoulder and she spun back around.

“What class are you going to?” Liam asked nervously, his eye’s darting in different directions. Ashley pointed her delicate finger to the classroom just adjacent to them and started walking again. Liam also had this class so he shot in front of her and open the door gentlemanly. He waved his hand into the class room as Ashley walked through the door. She felt quite embarrassed by now so took the first available seat she saw. Leaving Liam to go sit with Mason towards the back of the room.

     Ashley sat quietly, reading her book and answering questions, shot at her by the teacher, without lifting her head. After a little while of the teacher picking on Ashley she left her alone because she realised there was no point, Ashley obviously knew all this stuff already. The teacher was right to assume this. Ashley had been taught everything her cousin Kevin was taught, and he was two years older.

     Ashley couldn’t get Liam out of her head no matter how hard she tried. His beautiful ocean eye’s staring down at her, cute smile spread over his face, just the whole situation felt like a dream. He felt like a dream. ‘Was he a dream’ Ashley thought at she swung around to check he was really there and to her surprise she caught his eyes locked on her. 

She blushed as her eye’s made a quick retreat back to the work on her desk, that was already finished I may add. Liam could hear the little giggle she did with his wolf senses and it made him smile like a dopey puppy.

“Hey!” Mason raised his voice little louder than normal as he got Liam’s attention. “Are you gonna help me like you said you would or are you going to stare at the new girl all day?” Liam turned to look at mason, surprised by the yelling, “Well…” Liam started but was interrupted by the teacher at the front of the room.

“Alright time to go but I shall see this work done by tomorrow or you’re in to do it at lunch” she addresses the class then everyone starts to shuffle and put their stuff away. “I guess I can help you after practice today?” Liam continues “your place at 5?” He slings his bag onto his shoulder as Mason gives him a disapproving nod. As everyone left the class Liam and Ashley found themselves walking side by side only to part ways in the hall. There was definitely something building between them.


	4. Practice

     Liam made his way out to the lacrosse field to join Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Kira and the rest of the team. Coach, Bobby Finstock; the man Ashley bumped into earlier, had already started warm-up’s. “Get your but over here Dunbar!” coach shouted as he waved everyone into a huddle. “Ok guys…...a a and girl” he starts and gives a glance at Kira Yukimura.

     Kira is the only girl on the Lacrosse team, she is part of the McCall pack; Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, Kira Yukimura, Mason Hewitt, Malia Tate and Isaac Lahey. Naturally a wolf pack, especially werewolf, usually has an Alpha and some Beta’s but Scott’s pack is different. They have Scott, true Alpha and leader, Liam and Isaac are Beta’s, Lydia is a Banshee: senses death (basically), Kira is a lightning Kistune (Japanese fox spirit), Malia is a were coyote and Stiles and Mason are human. Only a few people know about them but that’s for the better.

     Coach babbles on about tactics and plays as Liam starts to day dream. His head is filled with Ashley. Just then, as if on cue, Liam hears a raced heart beat come around the corner of the bleachers. He turns his head just as the mass of purple hair sits cross-legged on the metal bench. Head down, book in lap, earphones in, like always, Ashley sits, mind in another world. Kevin has biotech club, don’t know how he’s already in a club, so Ashley thought she’d go outside and read while she waited. She hadn’t even realised that the Lacrosse team were practicing or even that Lydia and Malia were sitting about two metres away from her.

     Liam’s face lit up as his eyes caught a glimpse of her. He doesn’t even know her name but something about her drew him in and kept him there like flies to a honey trap. All of a sudden Scott’s elbow connected with his and Liam drew his concentration back to coach, who was staring right at him. “Well Dunbar?” coach looked at Liam with a slightly confused/angry look over his face. Liam panicked and couldn’t say anything, he stood frozen staring at the bulbous zit on coaches’ nose.

     “Yes coach he will” Scott piped up wrapping an arm around Liam like a proud father would, swaying him in a quick side to side motion. Liam’s face took on a scared expression ‘what had Scott gotten me into now’ he thought. His thoughts were then distracted by a large thumping behind him. Liam twisted around, Scott’s arm subsiding off of his shoulder. Liam narrowed down the sound to be Ashley’s heartbeat. It was increasing by the second and Liam seemed a little concerned by this rapid change in heart rate. Scott noticed it too. “What do you think is making her pulse jump?” Liam asked turning to face Scott.

    “Not sure dude” he started “it could be the fact that two guys are staring in her direction.”

    “How would she even know? She hasn’t lifted her head from that book for the last 10 minutes” Liam knocked the thought back “anyway” he continued “let’s play.” Liam and Scott jogged out to their positions on the field and waited for the whistle.

    When coach did finally blow the whistle to signify the start of the scrap match, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Liam. Sticks, nets and legs, all moving like an old lady across the field. Liam sent a quick glance towards Ashley, she was smiling into her book. ‘How cute is that’ Liam thought to himself. Suddenly everything was set make into motion and Scott was flying across the field towards him, ball in net and concentration on his face. He passed to Liam as he swerved around Greenberg, knocking him lightly with his shoulder. Liam caught the ball high above his head and rushed towards the goal. He approached Danny, the extra-long goalie stick was in his hands ready to block whatever Liam threw at him.

    Liam sent the ball flying into the back of the net, straight past Danny’s shoulder. The boys cheered and high-fived as they went back to their positions. Liam glanced at Ashley and had to take a double-take as she was actually watching the game. He smiled to himself and got back into his position. This round Kira got the ball but passed it off to her boy-friend, Scott, so he scored the next goal; flinging the ball right through Danny’s legs.

    The team played a few more matches, changing around the teams and improving on skills and tactics. Coach blew the whistle that meant it was end of practice and everyone headed back to the locker rooms to shower. Liam looked for Ashley as they exited the field but she was nowhere to be seen. Lydia and Malia came down from the bleachers and said a quick hi to the boys and Kira before stealing her away for some sort of girl’s night? Liam wasn’t really listening as he was trying to figure out how to start conversation with the mysterious girl he’d been making contact with throughout the day. 


	5. 10-54

      At Lydia’s house, Malia and Kira dumped their stuff at the end of Lydia’s king-sized, four poster bed. Kira made a quick escape to the enormous ensuite bathroom to shower because she knew she didn’t smell that great after practice and Malia kept screwing up her nose. Malia sat at the end of Lydia’s bed, staring at the large walk in closet Lydia had just opened. Racks and racks of blouses, skirts and jackets, and a whole wall covered in shelves of shoes for every occasion. She knocked off her simple beige heels, ripped off her brown leather waistcoat and threw it like a basketball into the hamper across the room, closely followed by her turquoise blouse, silver skirt and crème stockings.

      Lydia stood in her playboy underwear, searching for the right pyjamas to put on. Her light green eye’s scanned the shelves from bottom to top until they fell on the pair she was searching for. She grasped onto the neatly folded, purple silk top with matching shorts and pulled them from a stack of night gowns her grandma had lovingly left her. Lydia slinked into the clothes as if they weighed nothing.

      Malia had unzipped her black duffle bag and was rummaging through, looking for the ‘pyjamas’ she had packed. Her hand landed on the surface of the printed picture on the front of the shirt she was looking for. It was a short sleeved navy blue t-shirt with a blue, white and red target in the centre. She had stolen it from Stiles after a night of staying at his house and just never returned it. She paired it with some white shorts with a pink ribbon and shoved her other clothes into her bag.

      Malia didn’t like to talk about the brake up between her and Stiles. She loved that shirt because it had Stiles’ scent, she knew she loved him still but that was in the past and she just wanted to keep onto the memories.

      Just as Malia pulled the t-shirt over her grey sports bra she looked up to see a cloud of steam escaping from the bathroom doorway. Kira emerged from the steam and the soft yellow beams of lights like an angel descending from heaven. She ruffled a baby blue towel through her shoulder length black hair as she walked across the room to the bed.

      “So what first?” Lydia asked picking up a cushion from her bed “scary movies, gossiping…..pillow fight?” she asked as she threw the satin cushion into the back of Malia’s head. She picked up the cushion, examining the way the light fell on the fabric and was scattered then turned around and pelted the pillow back at Lydia. Forgetting to restrain her superhuman strength, Lydia went falling backwards into the wall. She didn’t hit it hard, but enough for her to be shocked. She flopped to the floor and leaned up against the wall “No pillow fights then” she laughed and chucked the pillow back onto her bed. She followed it by flopping into the piles of pillows and cushions she had hand-picked to be placed on her bed. The other two girls laughed and joined her on the bed.

      “I vote movie” Kira said raising her forearm off of the bed like the way you do at school.

      “Me too” Malia agreed and leant her upper body over the edge of the bed. She reached into her bag and grabbed the movie her dad had given to her. ‘Jaws’, the title just read through the scratched plastic cover.

      “How about this?” Malia asked waving the disc at Lydia and Kira “my dad gave it to me and I haven’t watched it yet.” Lydia grabbed the DVD from Malia and inspected the cover, rolling it over in her hands. She looked back up to Malia, gave her a little smile then slid off of the bed and walked over to the TV at the end of her bed. She pressed a button on the side of the large, black flat screen and inserted the shiny disc with the colourful print facing the wall. She made her way over to her bedroom door and pushed it closed with the tips of her fingers. She flicked off the light just as the TV shone white light over the girls who had clambered under the covers of the bed.

      Lydia slipped her way under the covers of the large bed to join her friends. The screen displayed the play button and Lydia opened a draw in her bedside table. In it was some pens, a few scraps of paper and the remote to her TV. She pressed a button on the remote and the movie started playing.

      Kira and Lydia waited in anticipation for what they knew was going to happen. Malia was calmly sitting in between the two girls, eating some popcorn Lydia’s mum had brought up. Just as the shark grabbed the girl and dragged her under, Stiles appeared knocking excitedly at the window. The girls let out a spine tingling scream, Kira screaming so loud she frightened herself. Lydia ripped the covers off of her and stormed over to the window, her blood red hair flowing behind.

      “Holy shit Stiles, what are you doing here?” Lydia yell-whispered so he could hear her through the window then she lifted the white wooden frame above her head. “Were you trying to give us a heart attack?” she continued as she angrily walked back and turned off the TV. “What are you doing here? It’s a girl’s night” Kira climbed out of the bed and came to sit on the edge next to Lydia.

      Stiles awkwardly made his way through the window and fixed his red plaid shirt as he stood up straight. “Not trying to intrude or anything” he started, over gesturing with his hands, “but I thought you might want to know about the 10-54 that just got called out on the police scanner.” All the girls looked at Stiles like he was speaking some sort of alien language. “A suspected dead body!” he said like it was common knowledge “I overheard my dad and he said it was found by a kid in his back yard with animal bites all over.”  Stiles paused for a moment and placed his hands on his hips “How traumatising for the kid” he continued then waited for someone to react.

      “Stiles” Lydia finally said placing her hand on her head “we really aren’t interested in your dead body right now; we’re trying to relax.” Lydia stood up from the bed and started to push Stiles towards the door “sometimes you really need to leave the police work to the police” she paused and he turned around “you know your dad!” Lydia turned him back around, marched him down the stairs and out of the house.

      Stiles’ jeep, with Derek inside, was waiting for him in the driveway. Derek saw Stiles’ disappointed face as he ambled, hands in jean pockets, down the front steps of Lydia’s house. He was picking at a hole in the rusty door with one of his claws. He retracted it immediately as Stiles’ door creaked open and he thudded into the drivers’ seat. Derek’s hairy face turned to Stiles in sympathy “so they’re not coming?” he asked and placed a hand on Stiles’ warm shoulder. He gives Derek a little head shake and starts the jeep.

      “You know it isn’t all bad” Derek said sliding his hand down Stiles’ arm and interlocking their fingers “we can always go back to my house; you could even stay the night.” Derek leaned in wrapping his free hand around Stiles’ back and crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Stiles ran a delicate hand over Derek’s jawline and around to the back of his warm muscular neck. His other hand runs up Derek’s torso, Stiles could feel Derek’s muscles twinge at the touch of his cold hand. The vibrations of the jeeps engine sent tingles through Stiles’ body.

      Their lips broke apart and the two sat themselves back in their seats. Stiles knew what sleeping over meant and wasn’t going to waist anymore time sitting in his dinky jeep. He pulled out of Lydia’s driveway so fast the fan belt squealed as he sped it down the street back to Derek’s loft.


	6. Nirvana's Greatest Hits

      At home, Kevin and Ashley sat quietly at the dinner table with Kevin’s mum. Chinese take away containers were spread out over the varnished wood top dining table. “So” Mrs Tran said, her bobbed short black hair shining in the florescence of the dining room light “how was the first day?” She set her food down on the table top and gave Ashley and Kevin ‘who’s going to answer first’ looks. “It was pretty good” Kevin replies in between stuffing food into his mouth “I went to the biotech club this afternoon and that was pretty fun.” Mrs Tran looked at him with a huge smile, almost too happy looking that Kevin started getting suspicious. The only time he looked at her like that was when he wanted something. Mrs Tran didn’t ask for anything…. yet. She looked over to Ashley, expecting a response. She didn’t get one. Instead Ashley finished the mouthful of food she was eating, pushed out her chair and stormed up stairs.

      In Ashley’s room, she hadn’t bothered unpacking any of her stuff yet. Big brown boxes were stacked against some of the walls, her bed and desk were the only pieces of furniture in the room. Her double bed sat in the corner of her room under her bay window. The desk to the left of the bed contained a half filled water bottle, an uneven stack of books and Ashley’s baby blue laptop. A black office chair sat tucked under the desk.

      Ashley lifted her laptop screen and the YouTube video she was listening to whilst getting ready this morning was still on the screen. The title of the video was ‘Nirvanas Greatest Hits’. Ashley continued the video and turned the volume as loud as it would go. The wind coming through her open window blew some papers off of her bed and across the wood floor. She ignored them as they floated passed her feet and got caught by one of the many boxes along the far wall. Ashley pulled her phone out of her back pocket and slipped her earphones out of her shirt. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

      The cool breeze chilled her skin and made goose bumps appear. Ashley didn’t move. She lay, struggling to breathe, face down in her pillow. Her music drowning out all noise from the world. Just as she was slipping into the deep abyss she heard a faint yelling coming from somewhere. “Hey” the voice bellowed. Ashley jolted out up from her bed at the second shout.

      A dark skinned boy stood leaning out of his window in the adjacent house. “Hey!..yeah! over here!” Mason called over to Ashley. Ashley leant across her bed to her desk and turned down the music. She ventured back across the bed and rested her arms on her window frame. She couldn’t quite make out who was yelling at her because of the tree branch obstructing her view. She reached out of the window and pulled down some of the foliage so she could see.

      Once Mason and Ashley’s eye’s met he continued speaking. “Sorry to yell at you” Mason said in a much quieter voice now “but me and my buddy are trying to think over here, not that Nirvana isn’t great which it is, we just need it to stay a bit quieter if you don’t mind.” Ashley mumbled a “sure”, let go of the trees leaves and leaned back into her window. She pulled down on her white frame and closed the window with a thud. She drew back her lemon yellow curtains and turned on her desk lamp.

      Next door Mason drew himself back inside his own window and joined Liam on his bed. The bed was covered in paper, pens and textbooks. Mason had a confused look on his face as he sat back against his black wooden headboard. “What’s up?” Liam lifted his head out of his Biology book and looked at the confused Mason.  “The girl you were stalking today” Mason started.

      “Hey I wasn’t stalking her!” Liam protested

      “Anyway the girl from biology lives in the house next door” Mason finished and pointed towards his window. It took a moment for this information to sink into Liam’s brain. Then all of a sudden he was on his feet, hurrying over to the window. He peered out into the cold breeze of the afternoon. A faint orange light pierced through Ashley’s yellow curtains. Her rocker styled silhouette came into view and then vanished within seconds. Mason joined Liam at the window “I saw the moving vans a couple days ago but I hadn’t connected the dots yet” he pushed his hands into his jean pockets and gave Liam a grin.

      Mason belly flopped back onto his bed and saw the red LED lights on his alarm clock. The time read 6:54pm.  “Dude we have to get you home” Mason started scrambling their stuff on the bed into their respective folders. Liam just stood mesmerised, glancing out the window at the greenery that clogged his view of Ashley’s window. “Hey earth to Liam! You have to go dude” Mason lifted up Liam’s lacrosse bag and threw it into his chest. “Alright jeez I’m coming” Liam looked at his friend and laughed.

      They walked through Masons narrow hallway and into the living room. Mason’s mum, Sonya, sat in the dull light, sipping tea that smelled of camomile. The TV was throwing a bright coloured car add out into her face, defining the most prominent of her facial features. She turned her head as the boys entered the room. “Time to go is it boys?” she took one last sip of her tea and set it on a crocheted doily on a small wooden table next to her “I must have lost track of the time.” Sonya got up from the couch she was sitting on and stepped over to the TV cabinet to grab the car keys she had left there. “Alright boys into the car.”

      Everyone slid into the small silver Colorado in the driveway. Sonya started the engine and slowly backed out onto the road. Liam took another look at Ashley house. Its pale brown brick fading as they reared down the street.


	7. Awkward Encounters of the Third Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while i don't have acomputer so i have to find time at school to type _(._.)_

    Liam woke in a frantic sweat. Beads of clear liquid running down his face and bare torso. His body was so hot he felt like he had died and gone to the fiery pits of hell. He slowly lifted himself out of bed, the muscles in his arms became defined from the shiny sweat. He ran one hand through his damp, short brown hair, walked sluggishly out of his room and into the hallway.

    Liam pushed open the white bathroom door and his radiantly hot feet met the cool relief of the bathroom tiles. He stripped of the damp track pants he was wearing and stood under the cold running shower. The water flattened his stand up-ish hair and drooped it over his forehead. Liam stood in the cool water until every inch of him went from fiery furnace hot to ice bath cold. He turned off the water and leant his head on the shower wall. He stood resting on the glass for a second before wrapping his fluffy white towel around his skinny waist and waddling back to his bedroom.

    Having to do this, every morning, was now the new routine. After the events of last year, Liam has been a little on edge. His dreams were being tainted by visions and memories, turning his sweet dream land into a raging nightmare. He hasn’t told anyone yet, not even Scott. Scott’s in Senior year now so Liam doesn’t want to bother him with silly things like nightmares.

    Liam flopped his half naked body onto his already damp bed and stared at the ceiling for about 20 minutes. His alarm went off, not like he needed it anymore, and Liam lifted himself up from the humid damp patch he had made. He allowed himself 15 more minutes of staring at the floor before he actually got up and got ready.

 

    Ashley walked through the big metal door of the high school. Another dreadful day doing things she already knew how to do, what a waste of time. She wandered over to her locker, 221. She had the choice between 223, 222 or 221, naturally she chose 221. Her eyes flicked over the golden B she had placed next to the numbers on her locker and laughed to herself, she was such a nerd. She unlocked the shiny new padlock, opened the creaky metal door and placed the chemistry and physics books she was carrying onto the small metal shelf. She slammed the door shut and the noise vibrated through her body.

    Liam and Mason walked up just as she was turning around. “Bloody hell could you slam it any harder?” Mason asked sarcastically as they stopped in front of Ashley. She didn’t reply as she caught onto the sarcasm, _why do they care anyway?_ She thought. Ashley stared at the two boys, trying not to stare so much at Liam. His emerald green eyes were just too tempting to look at. Then his beautiful mouth started to move “hey sorry about pushing you into the lockers yesterday” he said, standing shyly, hands in hoodie pocket. Ashley shrugged and gave him an _its okay_ look before trying to bale. Mason stepped in front of her and introduced himself “Hi I’m Mason by the way”. Mason extended his hand but Ashley didn’t take it. “I noticed you’re my new neighbour” he continued “you know I told you to keep it down yesterday” mason finished with a giggle while Liam stood there uncomfortably looking at his feet. “Your names Ashley right?” Mason asks but all Ashley does is nod.

    Mason nudges Liam’s arm and he snaps his head up, his eyes connecting with Ashley’s aqua blue. “Um yeah ah…” Liam stumbles a bit “Ahh yeah we were also wondering if you could come over and tutor us sometime? You’re obviously really smart and well we’re obviously...not...so smart” he asked with a nervous giggle. Ashley is completely stunned, cogs and wheels are now going full steam in her brain to try and spit out an answer. All she could come up with was “can I let you know?” The boys nod their heads furiously and smile. The start of day bell goes and Ashley subtly swoops into a girl’s bathroom to lose them as they start walking. _What a wild second day_.   


	8. Meet and Greet

     All the way through trigonometry, a class Ashley really didn’t need, she couldn’t stop thinking about what she was going to say to the boys. On one hand it would be great to hang out with them but on the other hand she could barely talk to them let alone tutor them. She was going to need a second opinion.

     Ashley had zoned out a bit, staring at her finished work as always. The class had left the room already because it was change over time. She hastily collected her stuff and left the room. Rushing through the crowds of people in the hall she made it to her English class just in time. There was one seat right at the back of the room left, just like she preferred. Clutching her textbooks to her chest Ashley shuffled through the sea of desk to get to hers. As she sat down she made an awful noise with her chair that turned some people’s heads. She noticed that one of the heads, directly to her right, was staring right at her. She turned to meet Liam’s cheerful gaze, quickly looking back down at her desk, Ashley tried to ignore him.

      It wasn’t hard, ignoring Liam, pretending he wasn’t even there. Ashley’s flowy hair engulfed her face whenever she looked downwards. It was all going well, pretending Liam didn’t exist, until the teacher did something evil. “Okay everyone” *insert teacher here* got the classes attention “you will now split into two groups, one half of the room and the other, and discuss your ideas about our topic for the rest of the 10 minutes we have.” Ashley realised she’d now have to talk to people, this was worrying. As soon as the teacher sat down at *her/his* desk everyone got up and split into the groups. Ashley slumped in her chair, she wasn’t feeling like talking to people today.

 

     Liam noticed Ashley didn’t get up to participate, he wondered why. Walking over to Ashley, who’s head was stuck in a book, Liam crouched down and tried to peer through the mass of purple hair that was hiding Ashley’s face. Liam scared Ashley which made her flinch. She did a 90 degree turn to her right and connected with Liam’s puppy dog eyes. She turned back, expressionless although she was screaming on the inside. She picked at the inscription in the bottom left corner of her desk waiting for Liam to say something.

     Liam stood up and peered down at her purple head. He grabbed the chair from the desk in front of Ashley, and sat backwards in the chair, arms crossed on the top. “Are you going to join us?” he asked in a quiet voice gazing at Ashley. Ashley slowly shook her head, she felt super embarrassed even though she’d done nothing. Liam asked why? but didn’t get an answer straight away. When she had the courage she answered with “I don’t like people.” Realising what she had said she panicked and lifted her head to correct herself “I mean I don’t like talking to people, not that I don’t like people, that was stupid.” The end of her sentence trailed off a little as she bowed her head and stared at her desk again.

     There were a few seconds of silence before Liam roared with laughter. Ashley looked up at his smiley happy face in concern, what was so funny? When Liam had collected himself he spoke in a cheerful tone “You know, you’re kind of funny” Liam smiled. A rush of fear went through Ashley’s body and she started to blush. Concealing her blush, she started to stare out of the window at the cloudy blue sky. Liam stared with her, both students wrapped in the beauty of the outside world. Ashley broke concentration and started staring at Liam, the way his hair stood on end, the glint of fluorescent lights on his eyes, _how could a human be so attractive?_

      Ashley went back to staring out of the window with Liam, how romantic is this? Suddenly there was hand in her face, Liam’s hand! Ashley spun around to face Liam, he had gotten out of the seat because the owner of it was back “It’s end of class” he said then went back to his desk to collect his stuff. Green file shoved into black bag and he was done, Ashley had to arrange her things in her satchel. They made their way to the door, manoeuvring between the crowd of people to get into the hall. Ashley made her way to the left and down the hall towards the Library but someone tapped her shoulder, it was Liam and Mason.

“Where do you hang at break?” he asked nervously, clasping his backpack straps as they walked. Ashley hesitated slightly before answering “Just the library” and continued to walk there. “Well you could come sit with us” Mason proposed “well it’s not just us, there’s Corey and we’re friends with some of the seniors too.” Ashley stopped walking and turned to face them, adjusting her books in her arms she built the courage to reply “why not.” Still no emotion on her face or in her voice but they accepted the reply and started to lead her off threw to the courtyard.

       Walking outside into the warm sunshine was nice, there was a soft breeze that lightened the heat. Under a bushy green tree sat a blue lunch table with 8 or so teenagers beneath it. They got to the table and a boy with fair skin and dark hair walked up to Mason and gave him a tender kiss. The parted with a little giggle then turned to Ashley, “this is Corey by the way” then turned back to Corey “yeah this is Ashley, the really smart girl I was talking about.”

      “Hi” Corey greeted Ashley cheerfully then dragged Mason over to the side of the bench that still had seats available. Liam stepped closer to the table and introduced Ashley to everyone else “hey guys so this is Ashley and Ashley this is Scott” Liam started pointing at people around the table “Next to him is his girlfriend Kira, then Lydia, Malia and you already know Mason and Corey.” Everyone said hello in their own way, Malia seemed to just stare at Ashley. “Where’s Stiles?” Liam added, all Scott did was point to a tree nearby.

        Just below one of the neighbouring trees were two guys, one much larger than the other. They were locked together at the mouth; they didn’t even seem to be breaking for air. “I wish they wouldn’t do that” Malia piped up, frowning at them she picked up her book bag and left the table. Over at the tree the taller man, Derek, pulls away for a moment and whispers into the smaller boy’s, Stiles, ear. He informed Stiles that Malia just stormed off and proceeded to kiss Stiles from his ear back to his mouth. Taking a breath Stiles says “Oh how I love your werewolf abilities” and gives Derek one last peck “but I have to go, class starts soon.”

      Derek slides both his hands into Stiles’ back pockets and grabs his ass as he kisses him goodbye. Stiles picks up his backpack and joins the, not so impressed, group back at the table. “Who’s the girl? Hi” Stiles waves to Ashley from across the table. “This is Ashley” Liam replies “she’s new.”

     “Nice to meet you Ashley” Stiles is overly happy after his make-out session and continues to smile. The end of break bell goes and everyone starts to split to their next classes. Ashley is trying to process everything that just happened without having a break down. _Why did I agree to this?_


End file.
